


A Smile A Day Makes The Doctor Gay.

by BlackMetalHeart



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMetalHeart/pseuds/BlackMetalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a special smile just for Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile A Day Makes The Doctor Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not even the the computer that I wrote this on.

Jim has a lot of different smiles. He has the one that he gives to his mother, sad, depressed, and full of regret. He has the ones that he gives to the ladies, quick, full of sex and promises. He has a smile for his crew, full of confidence and smart-assary. He has a smile for his friends, that one, is filled with happiness and contentment.

But the smile that he gives to Lennard ‘Bones’ McCoy is slow and sensual, filled with trust, confidence, happiness, understanding, determination, love and unmistakable lust.

The first time that Len saw ‘THAT’ smile he had just finished patching the kid up from, yet another, bar fight. It was so full of trust that Len had to look away, and if he was being completely honest it scared the shit out of him. So instead of smiling back he just pretended not to see it, unfortunately he really did miss the way Jims eyes dimmed when his smile wasn’t returned.

The second time he was kinda freaked out. He had been walking back to his dorm when he passed a diner and saw Jim sitting in a booth by the window, across from his date for the night. When Len passed by the window and waved Jim just looked up at him and gave him that same smile. Unfortunately for him Jim’s date didn’t really like playing second fiddle and made sure that Len knew that the next time that he saw him.

The third time he was unprepared. Jim just burst into his room gave him that same smile, and preceded to give him the biggest hug that he had ever received in his life. This was tough to do considering the hugs that Joanna gives him. Anyway he never did find out why Jim did that, probably just to keep him up all night wondering why.

The fourth time he was just happy to see Jim awake. Jim had only barley made it back from an extremely rough away mission that left him practically torn in half. After a 22 hour surgery and a 3 week coma Len had been at his wits end so when he walked into sick bay [after chapel had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn’t leave for a shower] and saw Jim staring at him with that smile on his lips, well he just couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and stealing a kiss from his best friend.

The fifth time that Len saw Jim smile ‘that’ smile he was laying Jim down on his bed. After all a smile a day makes the doctor gay.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I know that its short and not that great but the idea has been floating around in my head for awhile and I had to get it out. Any mistakes are mine as always. Drop me a review and you will get your very own “Kiss in a Bottle” straight from Dr. McCoy’s lips. :)


End file.
